Screwing Up
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: "You make this so hard for me. I am trying! Really, I am! I love you and you still want to make me feel worse! Don't you love me at all?" SLASH! Da Xiang/Chao Xin


**Hiya! I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, even if I wish I did...**

* * *

Da Xiang lay on lush green grass, staring up at the clear blue sky and watching the birds fly overhead. It was the perfect day to hang out with his boyfriend, the only problem was that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't unusual for them not to hang out in public, no-one even knew of their relationship, but for once it would be nice if he could leave his fangirls and make time for his lover.

Of course it would only be natural for Da Xiang to want the attention of Chao Xin on such a day as wonderful as this. His wonderful boyfriend though would not risk the chance of his popularity being brought down by his sexuality.

It wasn't like they never spent time together but when could they go public? It had been nine months, one week and four days, wasn't that long enough? Well, Da Xiang would have thought so. It was with that thought that he stood up and began walking towards the town below the hill he'd been perched on.

Chao Xin could finally 'come out' or he could be single.

It was simple as that really. But would he be able to go through with it? Da Xiang wasn't really sure.

As he marched down the hill he could already see the crowd gathered around the object (person really) of his affection. It was not how he'd hoped to see his lover. As he got closer though, he felt like dying.

Chao Xin was kissing a girl.

He could see Mei Mei and Chi-yun standing near the crowd as he turned and walked away, not allowing any tears to fall. At least not to fall while he was in public.

Once he was a block away from where he'd seen his friends he began to run. He ran until he was safe in his bedroom (the bedroom he shared with Chao Xin) and locked the door. As soon as the door was locked he slid his back down the door, letting sobs escape his shaking form.

He couldn't help it. He had known Chao Xin could easily take any girl he wanted while in the relationship with him but he didn't think he would. Seeing him do that had hurt though. It hurt a lot. He had kissed her. Right in front of him. He'd never trust Chao Xin again.

He heard footsteps walking towards his room but the tears wouldn't stop. He could tell when the person walking -Chi-yun from the sound of it- stopped outside the door, but didn't knock, instead just turned and walked back away from the room.

Eventually the tears stopped falling and Da Xiang just sat with his back against the door, unknowing what was going on in the next room.

-With Mei Mei and Chao Xin-

"What is going on Chao Xin?" Mei Mei said, raising her voice slightly. Mei Mei and Chi-yun had caught on to their relationship early on but had never heard from either of the pair that it was true. After that afternoon though, they were fairly certain that they had been right.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chao Xin asked confused by his friends actions.

"Come off it Chao Xin! We aren't stupid! You have been with Da Xiang for months! And then today, you go and kiss that slut!" Mei Mei said.

"You have no proof!"

At this stage Chi-yun appeared in the doorway. "Maybe you should go explain to your boyfriend why you did that to him," He said, rather angry at Chao Xin for making his best friend cry.

It was the first time Chi-yun had ever heard Da Xiang cry and he didn't like it. It was unnatural and weird and quite frankly, made Chi-yun upset.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Chao Xin asked.

"He was there. Da Xiang saw you kiss her. How could you do that to him? I've never even heard him cry until today! You did that to my best friend, you are going to fix it!" Chi-yun almost yelled in frustration and anger.

Chao Xin was silent, with only a look of horror on his face. "H-he saw? A-and he's- B-but-" He stopped speaking and dropped to his knees. "No! She kissed me! I didn't kiss her! I didn't like it! I just want him! Why did this happen?" Everything he could think of was streaming out of his mouth as he thought of a life without Da Xiang around. He didn't want to think about it. It was too hard. He didn't want a life without him. A strangled sob left his lips as he thought of how he made the toughest of tough people cry.

Mei Mei kneeled beside him, rubbing circles on his back soothingly.

"Go see him Chao Xin. You'll only hurt him more if you don't, and you'll hurt yourself more too," She said.

Mei Mei saying this seemed to knock some sense in to the boy who now stood up and wiped his face. He slowly walked down the hallway to his shared bedroom, stopping outside the door before he knocked.

After knocking, he listened for a reply, barely hearing the 'go away' whispered. He could hear the pain in Da Xiang's voice, as if he knew who it was knocking. Instead of leaving from the room, he reached up to the door handle, turning it to find out if it was locked. It was. Da Xiang had locked the door.

Sighing, Chao Xin reached in to his pocket and got out his key to the room, unlocking the door and hesitating before entering.

When he entered he saw Da Xiang, lying on his bed, curled up in a ball, still crying like a baby. It made him feel awful. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, watching Da Xiang curl up even more as though being near him was hurting.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, receiving no reply. "I didn't want to kiss her."

Still, he got no reply. Da Xiang just moved back towards the wall more.

"Why won't you reply? I didn't want to! She forced me into it!"

"You could have forced her to go away."

Chao Xin looked at Da Xiang, tears filling his eyes as he lost the hope he had that Da Xiang would forgive him. He felt himself begin to lose the control he'd had over his emotions.

"You make this so hard for me. I am trying! Really, I am! I love you and you still want to make me feel worse! Don't you love me at all?" Chao Xin said, beginning to cry.

This made Da Xiang sit up. He didn't want to make Chao Xin cry, think he didn't love him, or feel worse, he just wanted to make sure that he knew he had been hurt by his actions.

Now the pair sat on the bed, roles changed, Da Xiang holding the crying uke.

"Of course I love you. But you still shouldn't have kissed her, no matter the circumstances."

Chao Xin turned so he was facing Da Xiang, his eyes still watering but not crying anymore. Smiling a little Da Xiang pressed their lips together lightly murmuring, 'I will always love you,' before lying them both down and going to sleep.

* * *

**Finally! I finished it! So, this has been a work in progress for the last 2 weeks while I'm in classes at school so I'm sorry if parts of it don't make sense to you. I constantly re-read my writing but sometimes I still don't make sense. Anyway, review and you get an authoress's love forever! :)**

**Love Blue B xox**


End file.
